The Future Looks Bright
by Aleah Williford
Summary: This Is a one shot, of the a different ending to Burial at sea Episode 2, There are Spoilers.


Note: So I was just thinking about just the infinite stories that can be told, so i thought up this one so this is what i picked, I hope you like it, im a die hard Bioshock fan, so I wanted to do fanfiction.

Elizabeth was still walking around Rapture trying to find the thing for Atlas. She didn't realized what she has done, no more tears, no more seeing the doors, and what is behind the doors. She came for revenge for herself that lost everything. Elizabeth was searching high, and low for something, a clue. Elizabeth made sure she has ammo for her crossbow. She didn't want to kill anyone, he dad's blood doesn't run through her, she doesn't want to be a killer like her dad, Booker Dwitt. Elizabeth walked down deeper into Rapture. While she walked around Rapture she kept playing memories in her head, about how she drowned Booker, she thought no more, that her life would go back to normal but no she had one more Comstock left, she wanted to finish the job, now she is damned, stuck in Rapture. Elizabeth walked, She came across a dim lighted room. She walked slowly down the hall. Soon a guy ran out of a crack it startled Elizabeth. Elizabeth pointed her crossbow at him.

" Don't Shoot" Yelled the guy.

" Who are you", asked Elizabeth stunnered.

" My name Junior", said Junior in a panic

" Junior, ok, where did you come from? How long have you been here?, Elizabeth.

" I just came through a doorway, I don't know how to get back, i'm lost." Junior Said panicing.

" Hey, hey, its going to be alright.", said Elizabeth trying to comfort him.

Elizabeth walked closer to. He had Brown hair, that was shaved short, he had greenish blue eyes. he was wearing torn jeans, with a black shirt. He had to been 15. He looked so young, and innocent, but Elizabeth could also she a killer in his face. Elizabeth helped him up.

" Thanks ms.-"

" Elizabeth"

" Thank you Ms. Elizabeth", said Junior.

Elizabeth walked with junior, she told them about what she had to get Atlas, witch was called the Ace In the Hole. She told him that in was in Suchong room. He followed her lead. They found a way in there was a mirror in front of them. Little sister was trying to get suchong attention but he was recording an audio log, he soon had enough and pushed one he didn't see the big daddy which ended up drilling him in the back. The big daddy soon scream which shattered the mirror. They went in Elizabeth grabbed the ace in the hole, and her and junior got out they went through a hole in the hole that lead right to atlas. They walked slowly. Junior kept a good distance behind them. They did some talking then, Altas was about to hit Elizabeth, but Junior grabbed the wrench and wrested it out of there hands. Junior grabbed Elizabeth's hand and run. They got far away enough and hid in a room.

" What the hell was that", yelled Elizabeth.

" He was about to kill you", said Junior.

" Yeah and so, I rather die, than be stuck in this place", shouted Elizabeth.

" Im going to find the doorway, and I can bring you with me, we can get out of here together", explained Junior.

" Ok, I will trusted you on this, but if we dont find it soon, i will leave, and finished the job alright", said Elizabeth.

"Ok", said Junior." Last time i checked where i came from isn't that far from here."

The walked around to find a way to get to the doorway. Junior moved a piece of furniture to revive a tear.

" What the-, that a tear", said Elizabeth.

Junior said nothin, but had a smile on his face while he looked at Elizabeth.

" Who are you", asked Elizabeth.

Junior again said nothing, he grabbed Elizabeth hand and they walk through the tear together. They were in an apartment, 1886.

" Elizabeth, its so glad to have you home", said a guy in the corner.

"Booker, is that you", said Elizabeth.

" Yes it me, we brought you here because your son wanted you back", said Booker.

" Yes, Junior is short for Booker James Dwitt" said Junior. " I saw all the doors, and whats behind the doors, i saw you, you aren't around in this universe, and I couldn't let you died by the hand of Altas so I brought you here, so we can be a family".

Elizabeth came overwhelmed with emotions she hugged her son, and booker came and join the hug, she was at least glad the finally booker, and the finally Elizabeth got the good ending that deserved.

THE END...


End file.
